xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Febronia
Febronia, also known as Feb, is introduced as a mysterious ghost or spirit. Febronia is no longer "alive", having been killed at the church of Miltia during the Miltian Conflict 14 years ago after being beaten to death with a metal rod, gored and eaten alive. However, her spirit and likeness return several times. Background Febronia was a U-TIC Organization Realian owned by the Uzuki family and Shion Uzuki's nanny who helped raise her. Designed by Joachim Mizrahi, she is a special transgenic prototype Realian that has human organs as well as synthetic organs and can survive several hours without her organs intact; being half-human makes her a very valuable and unique prototype. Febronia's actual purpose was for experiment links between the Vessels of Anima and the Zohar. Febronia was able to link with U-DO. Febronia has two cloned sisters, Cecily and Cathe, who were part of a machine keeping the Original Zohar in power deep within the walls of Labyrinthos on Old Miltia. Febronia taught Shion how to grow flowers and gave her seeds. Febronia took care of an Ormus church on Miltia because she wanted peace for both humans and Realians. Febronia prays for human and Realian peace and a day when humans and Realians can happily co-exist together and finally understand each other. Shion frequently attended this church and once prayed with Febronia. Febronia is also related to the past of former Lieutenant and current Testament Luis Virgil. When she first encountered Virgil, he had been near death after being attacked by a group of Combat Realians which were ordered to attack Federation personnel. As an act of selflessness, Febronia gave up part of her organs to help keep Virgil alive. After recovering herself, Febronia treated his injuries and also provided food and shelter for him. For a brief while after that, Febronia and Virgil rendezvoused frequently, nurturing the love between them. Death During the Miltian Conflict, her church was attacked and defiled by a rogue group of Combat Realians that young Shion had been trying to escape from. Febronia bravely confronted the attackers and was savagely beaten with a metal rod in an attempt to serve as a distraction while Virgil and Shion were fleeing for safety. Febronia was finally killed in front of both Virgil and Shion after being stabbed through her heart by one of the rogue Realians. Her last words being for the two to "run" right before the Realians began to consume her flesh. After her death, Virgil was distraught and began to attack the Realians to carry her bloody corpse to safety. This event may have been a significant contributor to Virgil's DME addiction as well as his bigotry towards Realians. Her death also haunted Shion for years. Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht Febronia plays an important role in allowing Shion to confront her haunted past in Episode I. She is first seen during Virgil's death in a brief flashback. She then appears in a church in KOS-MOS Encephalon, likely praying to God and Jesus Christ for peace. Febronia forces Shion to confront her past, along with Nephilim Verum. Febronia asks Shion to "release" her sisters, Cecily and Cathe. Xenosaga: The Animation Febronia is absent from Xenosaga: The Animation, except for two one-second cameos. The first occurs when Virgil looks at MOMO Mizrahi, who is also a Realian with amber eyes. Another when Virgil dies during the Gnosis attack on the Kukai Foundation. When Virgil dies, killed by KOS-MOS misfiring her X-BUSTER, he happily smiles when he sees a vision of Febronia embracing him. Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse In Episode II, Febronia's spirit lures Shion to Old Miltia in order to "save" Cecily and Cathe.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DECPwgIv-IY Febronia intentionally keeps the full depth of what she means from Shion for Shion's sake. When Shion realizes what Febronia meant (saving them through death), she becomes horrified and attempts to stop Cecily and Cathe from being killed by KOS-MOS. However, Febronia's spirit appears to Shion and asks her to set them free. Shion reluctantly lets KOS-MOS kill them. Her role here was key to the defeat of the Pope, Patriach Sergius XVII; without her, Shion and her allies would not have reached Miltia, and ultimately, Proto Ω would have been unleashed on the galaxy. However, Shion becomes emotionally distraught by Cecily and Cathe's deaths. Jins finds her on the Elsa, crying alone. When he talks to her about transferring spaceships, Shion screams at him to get out and leave her alone. Shion has a breakdown full of anger and sadness, and becomes angry at the world for being thrown into another situation where she's forced to watch someone die. Jin attempts to comfort her by telling her Febronia probably loved Shion just as much as she did her real sisters, Cecily and Cathe. He describes her as, "Another sister bound by the chains of her past." At first, Shion misses what he meant and asks, "Another... sister... who?" Jin tells Shion that "sister" is her, and Febronia gave her such a painful role because Febronia believed in her. Jin also tells Shion that the world is full of pain, and she can either learn to accept it, or withdraw from it and become a recluse. However, he also tells Shion that regardless of the choice she makes, she won't be alone. With a faint sense of resolve, Shion leaves the room for him. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra In Shion's subconscious, the events of the Miltian Conflict repeat. During the Third Descent Operation, her church was attacked by a rogue group of Combat Realians that young Shion had been trying to escape from. Febronia bravely confronted the attackers and was savagely beaten with a metal rod in an attempt to serve as a distraction while Virgil and Shion were fleeing for safety. Febronia was finally killed in front of both Virgil and Shion after being stabbed through her heart by one of the rogue Realians. Her last words being for the two to "run" right before the Realians began to consume her flesh. The real Shion enters the church and sees Febronia dead on the floor. Enraged, Shion kills the Realians. When Virgil attacks Shion again and is defeated, they argue again, but then Febronia's spirit appeared and she too tried to reason with him. At first he was unable to face her, thinking that she could not forgive him, but when she told him she still loved him, even now when as a Testament, he gave in. With the help of Febronia he renounced Wilhelm's influence and his Testament-hood and the two disappeared into the "afterlife" (or whatever it is) together, both of them finally complete. Before fading completely, Shion asked Febronia what she should do with her life now, and Febronia answered, "Don't worry. Keep carrying on. Just carry out what you believe in your heart. Have faith. Believe in yourself. Open your heart because she's right beside you." Etymology Febronia is of Latin origin. The name is of the meaning 'sacrifice of atonement'. Febronia may be a reference to Febronia of Nisibis. She suffered persecution under Diocletian, who offered her freedom if she renounced her faith and married his nephew, Lysimachus, who had been leaning towards conversion to Christianity. Febronia refused and was tortured, suffered mutilation and death. Lysimachus, witnessing her suffering, converted. Quotes * "I came to take care of this church because I longed for a place where Realians could find peace." * "Shion, set them free from this cage. Please, I want you to lift the curse that mankind has placed upon them." * "Please, Shion, save Cecily and Cathe." * "Shion, set my... sisters free. Shion... You've always been this way. Such a kind child..." * "We do not reject this world. We just want to believe in a new order that can be born from discord. We just want to believe that a single thought can change the entire world and shape the future." * "Anything can come true, if you wish for it to. Didn't our relationship... prove that, Luis?" * "I know, you have suffered. My death tied your consciousness to this place. But I want to help you, Luis. I want to free you from this cursed place forever!" * "Luis... Although my body is dead, I am still here with you. I am right beside you. There's no reason for you to suffer." * "Shion, I know it may be painful for you. But the time has come now for you to decide that for yourself. Don't worry. Keep carrying on. Just carry out what you believe in your heart. Have faith. Believe in yourself. Open your heart because she's right beside you." * "Thank you, Shion." Gallery Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht Febronia-sketch.jpg|Concept art. TType.png|Transgenic Type. FebDS.png|Febronia in Xenosaga DS. FebroniaAttacked.png|Febronia screams in horror as she dies. FebroniaEaten.gif|Febronia being eaten and gored alive. FebVision.png|Febronia appears to Virgil when he dies. FebChu1.png|Febronia's spirit praying in the Encephalon church. FebChu2.png|Febronia's spirit welcomes Shion and her group into her church. Feb1.png|Febronia's spirit smiles at Shion. Paradise.gif|An illusion of Febronia watching her sisters in their imaginary paradise. Tree.png|An illusion of Febronia watching her sisters in their imaginary paradise. Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse FebVision.gif|Febronia's spirit appears to Shion in a vision. Free.png|Febronia's spirit tells Shion to free her sisters from the evil Pope. Free2.png|Febronia's spirit tells Shion to free her sisters from the evil Pope. FebAMY.png|Febronia in A Missing Year. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra 061Febronia.png|Febronia. FebArt.png|Portrait. FebOhNo.png|Febronia meets an injured Luis Virgil. FebMatter.png|"Oh, Shion! What's the matter?" FebDeath1.png|A Combat Realian beats Febronia's head with a rod. Feb2.png|Febronia stabbed through the back. FebEat.png|Realians eating Febronia's flesh. FebCorpse.png|Febronia's bloody corpse after her death. 310.png|Febronia's spirit hugs Virgil. Leave.gif|Febronia's spirit leaves with Virgil by her side as he carries her dead body. Category:Characters Category:Episode I characters Category:Episode II characters Category:Episode III characters Category:Female characters Category:Realians Category:Deceased Category:U-TIC members